Colour Blind (beta)
Version 3: 21 levels |type=Demo |genre= |websites=Nitrome.com |controls=See Colour Blind#Controls |preq/seq= |credits='Art' Giuseppe Longo Programming Aaron Steed Music Dave Cowen |development=More than a month |special= }} A month prior to its release, on May 3rd 2013 Giuseppe Longo put up a demo of Colour Blind, titled Colour Blind Demo. The purpose of this demo was to get feedback for the game, what could be improved and what needed fixing. This demo was put on the website IndieVault.it (Italian version of the Indie Vault website). Beta levels Several of the levels of Colour Blind were changed across different versions. Please note that, although most Version 3 levels are the final version of the level, they are listed in each level section so the beta levels can be compared to the final level. Level 1 Version 2 Version 3 Changes from Version 2 Level 2 Version 2 Version 3 Changes from Version 2 Level 3 Version 2 Version 3 Changes from Version 2 Level 4 Version 2 Version 3 Changes from Version 2 Level 5 Version 1 This version of level five could not be completed as near the first purple paint totem, the purple box was under an immovable purple platform. As such, although the player could jump over the first purple spike square, they could not jump over the second, rendering the level impossible to complete. Fortunately, the demo had all levels unlocked, so the player could move on to the next level. Version 2 Version 3 Changes from Version 2 Level 6 Version 2 Version 3 Changes from Version 2 Level 7 Version 2 Version 3 Changes from Version 2 Level 8 Version 1 Version 3 Changes from Version 2 Level 9 Version 2 Version 3 Changes from Version 2 Level 10 Version 1 Version 2 Changes from Version 1 Version 3 Changes from Version 2 Level 11 Version 1 Version 2 Changes from Version 1 Version 3 Changes from Version 2 Level 12 Version 1 Version 2 Changes from Version 1 Version 3 Changes from Version 2 Level 13 Version 1 This version of the level could not be completed with all coins, as the player was started where the last checkpoint flag in the final version of this level was. Where the player was started, there were two checkpoint flags side-by-side, the left most flag being in the place it was in the final version of the level. The flag next to the left flag had its flag pointing in the opposite direction of left flag. Because the player was started so late in the level, the only coin they could get was the coin in the gauntlet of fire blocks. The reason the player could not get other coins was because the raincloud found in the left side of the level would move in the direction of the player and remove their colour before they could get on the highest up yellow block and jump over a lower down block, as the player was originally meant to come from the left side of the level and outrun the raincloud, as was done in the final version of the level. Version 1.5 Changes from Version 1 The player was spawned at a different point, so the level could be completed. Version 2 Changes from Version 1l5 Version 3 Changes from Version 2 Level 14 Version 1/Version 2 Version 3 Changes from Version 1/2 Level 15 Version 1/Version 2 Version 3 Changes from Version 1/2 Level 16 Version 1/Version 2 Version 3 Changes from Version 1/2 Level 17 Version 1/Version 2 Version 3 Changes from Version 1/2 Level 18 Version 1/Version 2 Version 3 Changes from Version 1/2 Level 19 Version 1/Version 2 Version 3 Changes from Version 1/2 Level 20 Version 2 Version 3 Changes from Version 2 An entire level was added. Level 21 Version 2 Version 3 Changes from Version 2 An entire level was added. Beta A page on Nitrome.com was opened up for the demo of Colour Blind - this demo available since 23:32 UTC on Saturday May 4th 2013. The demo was launched on the previous day - Friday May 5th 2013. Despite this demo being up since Friday, an offer by Aaron Steed for people to test the game did not go out. This demo page had links to three of the game's cutscenes - the introduction, the cutscene that plays when going to Iris City, and the cutscene that plays when going to the . Updates Version 1 This was the first version of the demo, released on May 3rd 2013. This demo, when loaded up, would bring the player to the level select screen. This screen consisted of squiggly white lines and a background that changes colours. The level select screen consisted of a six by three grid of grey boxes with yellow numbers on them, level nineteen being below the grid on the far left. Unusually, there is a back button on this screen that allows the player to go to the menu. The menu is complete, although the menu is fifteen pixels too high. The main difference from this game is that the boss (level twenty) and the twenty-first level are not present, that level five is impossible to complete, it is impossible to collect all except one of level thirteen's coins, and various glitches relating to the menu. Due to a glitch, pressing the kayboard button will cause the level the player is in to freeze. The cog that when clicked activates the pause menu still works, and is the only way to escape the frozen level. However, resetting the level via + still works, evne when the game is frozen. This version is very similar to the final version of Colour Blind, with the exception of all levels lacking the art that would later be given to them in future updates, levels twenty and twenty-one not being present, the shop that sells the Awesume Glasses, the proper menus, and menu glitch. A few levels that were meant to have crusher blocks instead had a dark green background and the top of a crusher block in place of a crusher block - this likely being a glitch the crusher block not being displayed, as several other levels would display crusher blocks fine. This version had no music or sound. Level 5 Level five is impossible to complete due to an incorrectly placed pit. From where the player starts, there are three pits, with a spike square moderately above the first two. The third pit is placed on a platform, this pit having a moveable box in it and on top of that box being a horizontal beam. To the right of this platform is a purple paint egg, this egg causing the spike squares to form, and purple spikes to appear under the box. The difficulty with this is that the player is incapable of leaping over the second spike square. Level 13 Level thirteen - although completable - only allows the player to collect one coin, as their is a raincloud that will always rob the player of their colour, and because the only colour that they can get up to that point is yellow, and all the platforms to the left of the start of the level are yellow, it renders the level impossible in collecting all the coins. This level renders all the coins - save for one - impossible to complete due to an incorrectly placed checkpoint, as from where the player starts off, they are already ninety percent through the level. Along with this, from where the player starts the level, there are two checkpoint flags next to each other, which - if the player has a colour - creates an endless checkpoint registration animation. Version 1.5 An exact date for this update is not known, although it is known that this update did not take place on Monday May 6th, but was present on May 8th 2013. This update only fixed the two impossible levels. Along with this, several levels had their finish pad elevated by three blocks. Still, the glitches relating to the menu were not fixed. Version 2 This update was a major one, as the level select screen was updated, the main menu was fixed, the help menu displayed proper images, and many levels were updated, while some levels were added. These level updates mostly added art, although some updates made the level easier. Only level one to thirteen were updated, levels fourteen to nineteen remained the same as they were before. Levels twenty and twenty-one were added. An effect added in this version is how water will fall off the player if they stand under a waterfall. This version still did not have any sound or music. Pause menu glitch All previous glitches with the pause menu were fixed. However, for some reason, a new glitch was caused: pressing the button on the keyboard of the player's computer will cause the game to freeze and the pause menu to not open. Strangely, pressing the button again will cause the game to continue to work properly. This freeze is likely caused by the game thinking that when the button is pressed, the pause menu opens. This is correct, as the pause menu would come up and darken everywhere in the game screen except for the menu. However, due to a glitch, the pause menu doesn't come up. The freezing not happening when the button is pressed again is what is programmed to happen, as once the menu is opened, pressing the button would close to the menu and resume the game. The pause menu can still be accessed by clicking the white cog at the top-right of the screen. Level 20 Despite level twenty being added, it was simply added as a placeholder level, as the level had the finish line placed sixteen blocks away from the checkpoint where the player starts the level. Furthermore, there is nothing between these blocks, and the background is the regular background seen from level fourteen to nineteen. From the looks of this level, it apparently has not been worked on, seeing as the level was meant as a boss level, and as such, would not have a finish line as the player severely wounds the Pirate Cloud. Level 21 Once the player collects all coins in the game, going to the "Awesume Glasses" shop will allow them to purchase Awesume Glasses. Upon doing this, they will see that a blank sign has the Pirate Cloud's face on it, this sign reading "Play". The player then advances to level 21. At this time, likely it was only programmed that after this cutscene, it takes the player to a level, as the level the player accesses is just a placeholder location for the level, as this "level" has no platforms, no coins, and as such, no where for the player to spawn. Along with this, the background constantly flickers between all the backgrounds in the game. The clock stays at 000 and does not change, and the coin counter is 00. The player can still escape from the level, though, through the pause menu. Version 3 Although the exact date is not certain, Colour Blind was likely updated on this day, or a few days after. It is known this update was present on May 28th 2013. This update added sound to the game, level fourteen to twenty-one were updated (changing some of the level structure and adding art), and levels twenty and twenty-one were added. All glitches with the pause menu were fixed. Unfortunately, level eighteen does not load. Thus, it is impossible to play other updated levels unless the player has before the update completed the game. All the levels present in this version are the final versions of the levels that would be displayed in the final version of Colour Blind, released on June 5th 2013. Level changes The required amounts of coins to obtain Awesume Glasses was originally 317, however, in the final version, 290 was necessary. Timer glitch The timer continues counting down, even though the player has finished the level. References Category:Games Category:Beta Category:Colour Blind